


Shibusen School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

by halesoul



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesoul/pseuds/halesoul
Summary: La escuela de magia y hechicería Shibusen, una de las muchas instituciones que se dedican a preparar a jóvenes magos y brujas, enseñando hechizos y pociones que parecen sacadas de cuentos de hadas.Pero la cosa no es tan simple, ¿qué pasa cuando juntas durante meses tantos adolescentes sin control parental? Desastre.Hogwarts au;





	1. Chapter 1

Soul "Eater" Evans: Gryffindor. 5th year. Proviene de una familia de muggles. Guardián en el equipo de Quidditch. Prodigio en Transfiguración.

Maka Albarn: Gryffindor. 5th year. Media sangre. Hija de Spirit Albarn, líder de Hufflepuff, y una nacida de muggles llamada Kami. La bruja más brillante de su año. Buscadora del equipo de Quidditch.

Black Star: Gryffindor. 5th year. Sangre pura, de una familia de Mortífagos que están en Azkaban. Cazador estrella del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Nakatsukasa Tsubaki: Hufflepuff. 5th year. Transferida de un colegio para magos en Japón desde hace más de dos años.

Death the Kid: Slytherin. 6th year. Sangre pura. Hijo del Director Shinigami. Chico de oro de Hogwarts. Buscador del equipo de Quidditch.

Liz Thompson: Slytherin. 7th year. Hermana de Patty. Comentarista, bastante espontánea que más que comentar el partido se dedica a cotillear sobre los jugadores (sus objetivos favoritos son Soul y Maka) y animar a su hermana. Huérfana y criada en las calles hasta que descubrió ser maga, desde entonces tanto el director como su hijo cuidan de ella y de su hermana.

Patty Thompson: Slytherin. 4th year. Hermana de Liz. Golpeadora en el equipo de Quidditch. Huérfana y criada en las calles hasta que descubrió ser maga, desde entonces el director y su hijo cuidan de ella y de su hermana.

Crona: Slytherin. 4th year. Sangre pura. Hija de una mortífaga desaparecida. Temerosa e inadaptada. Alumna estrella en pociones. En proceso de ser adoptada por los Líderes de las Casas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw.

Ox Ford: Ravenclaw. 5th year. Sangre pura. Segundo mejor estudiante de la promoción. Rival de Maka académicamente. Buscador de Ravenclaw.

Kilik Rung: Hufflepuff. 5th year. Nacido de muggles. Capitán del equipo de Quidditch, el mejor cazador de todo Hogwarts.

Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupré o Jackie: Hufflepuff. 4th year. Golpeadora del equipo de Quidditch. Media sangre.

Kim Diehl: Slytherin. 4th year. Sangre pura. Cazadora del equipo de Slytherin.

Tsugumi Harudori: Hufflepuff. 3rd year. De familia muggle. Cuando unos Slytherins mayores se metían con ella, Maka Albarn la defendió y desde entonces la tiene en un pedestal.

Franken Stein: Slytherin Head-Master. Profesor de Pociones. Profesor excelente, el mejor en todo el Colegio más sin embargo el más terrorífico.

Marie Mjolnir: La nueva Líder de la Casa de Ravenclaw. Profesora de Transfiguración.

Spirit Albarn: Líder de la Casa Hufflepuff. Profesor de DAO. Padre de Maka. Recién divorciado a causa de los reiterados engaños. Es ciertamente irónico que a pesar de ser un Hufflepuff en toda regla su defecto haya sido la falta de lealtad. Adora a su hija, a pesar de que ella le desprecia. Es el mejor en su campo pero le falla la profesionalidad ya que en sus clases intenta sabotear a cualquiera que vaya en contra de su hija o cualquiera que se acerca más de lo debido a Maka, su objetivo favorito es Soul.

Sid Barrett: Líder de la casa de Gryffindor. Instructor de Vuelo.

Nygus: Enfermera de la escuela.

Shinigami: Director de la academia Shibusen.


	2. Chapter 2

El campo rugía, aplausos y gritos resonaban en sus oídos, la snitch le cosquilleaba en la palma de la mano de repente todo se volvió un borrón de nieve y mar de caras eufóricas y algunas no tan alegres, y entonces sus ojos verdes chocaron con unos ojos color rubí y con una sonrisa alborotadora y llamativa.

Al instante una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rosados labios, y notó como sus mejillas ya rojas se coloreaban con más intensidad y alzó el brazo celebrando su victoria contra su rival por excelencia, Ox.

Pero por alguna razón, ni se viró a mirarle de manera burlona o provocadora, tan solo alzó el puño con una sonrisa deslumbrante mientras sus ojos no abandonaban el rostro de Soul. 

\- ¡Y... Gryffindor se alza con la victoria damas y caballeros!-gritó la estridente voz de Liz.- Pero la verdad  parece ser que a nuestra querida buscadora no le importa mucho la verdad, porque en ningún momento ha apartado la mirada de nuestro querido guardián.-añadió de manera rápida y divertida.- Soul, Maka hacednos el favor y encerraos en un armario de una vez.

El último comentario ganó la atención de los dos chicos que al instante apartaron la mirada con pesar y vergüenza, como si pretendieran a penas conocerse. Aunque aún y así una sonrisa atisbaba de los labios de Evans. 

\- _Maldita Liz_.-no pudo evitar pensar con cierto fastidio el chico de cabellos blancos mientras intentaba evitar las miradas de ciertos compañeros del equipo.

\- ¡Evans cómo te vea acercarte a mí niñita te juro que no tendré ningún problema en lanzarte una maldición imperdonable!-se escuchó a un grito resonar desde las gradas, proveniente de nadie más y nadie menos que el Director y Líder de la casa de Hufflepuff, Spirit Albarn.


	3. Chapter 3

El chisperretear del fuego resonaba por toda la sala común, eso hacía que el aire frío del invierno pareciera cálido y acogedor o al menos eso pensó Maka mientras dejaba que sus ojos se perdieran ausentemente en el danzar de las llamas.

La chica de cabellos arenosos estaba tan absorbida por el color rojizo de las brasas que ni se enteró de la presencia de Soul a su lado en el sofá hasta que el chico no dejó caer su mano encima de los cojines del sofá justo encima de sus hombros.

Sobresaltada su vista se vio cambiada de un color rojizo a un color blanco nieve de la mata de la cabeza de Soul. Al reconocerle Maka dibujó una tímida sonrisa.

\- Hey.-lo saludó.

\- ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó analizándola.

Maka se removió incómoda en el sofá, apartando el enorme libro que estaba fingiendo leer. Y asintió con simpleza mientras ponía los labios en línea recta.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

\- Los dos sabemos porque, Maks.

Su referencia a la lechuza recibida por la mañana le hizo sentir un calambrazo a través de la espina dorsal.

\- Claro que estoy bien, es decir lo entiendo y lo apoyo.-fue su respuesta.- Es completamente racional que mi madre no venga a pasar las Navidades aquí, es decir, tiene que ir a Japón a ver a los abuelos y entiendo que no quiera pasarlas por aquí ya que implicaría ver al Rey de la Promiscuidad, y si no se siente cómoda no tiene porque forzarse. Ya estaremos juntas en Verano.

\- Echa el freno, compañera.-dijo enderezándose.- Deja de lado a la Maka empollona y racional, saca a pasear a la Maka humana y sentimental que es a ella a quién voy a escuchar.

\- No sé que quieres decir.-ahogó una carcajada que quería escapar de sus labios.

\- Que aparques el cerebro en doble fila y que el corazón pegue un acelerón.

Tras decir esas palabras, Soul extendió los brazos y fingió un ruido mecánico, simulando la conducción de un vehículo.

Maka sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír a pleno pulmón.

\- Te lo juro que a veces creo que eres de otro planeta.-dijo entre carcajadas. Soul no pudo evitar reír también mientras la observaba carcajearse con los ojos cerrados, temblando de la risa mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas se hinchaban y deshinchaban a medida que escapaba aire de su cuerpo. Cuando por fin calmó su risa Maka se lo quedó mirando con una mirada que lo decía todo sin embargo no decía nada.- Pero otras veces creo que eres muy bueno.

\- ¡Eh!-se quejó.- No soy bueno, soy un chico malo incomprendido.-la corrigió.- Soy un tío guay.

\- El más guay.-lo vaciló sin maldad alguna.- Me duele un poco a decir la verdad...-retomó la conversación, llamando la atención de Soul.-pero está bien todo, no te preocupes.

\- Tú tranquila, coletas.-se añadió Black Star, dejándose caer sobre la alfombra que estaba a sus pies.- Haremos que estas Navidades aunque sean en el colegio sean geniales ¿a qué si, Eater?

\- Las más guays.-respondió sin molestarse en apartar la incesante mirada que tenía sobre Maka, ella por su parte asintió y apartó la mirada retomando el libro.

Soul se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá y volvió a pasar el brazo por encima de este, de reojo vio como la mirada de Maka se empezaba a perder y como su rostro se tornaba rojo, entonces no pudo evitar sonreír.


End file.
